


Cereal Killer

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cereal, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, M/M, Missions, Panic, Robbery, Serial Killers, Stealing, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is up in the middle of the night thinking somebody broke into his house only to find Phil eating his cereal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cereal Killer

It was in the middle of the night that Phil woke up. He had a bad dream but now he couldn’t really recall the details. The only thing he could remember is being extremely scared and some sort of creepy creature with eight legs.

But at the moment he didn’t really care. The thing he was feeling now was not fear, but hunger.

But not hunger for just ANY food.

He was craving cereal.

Phil sat up on his bed and looked at the time.

2:28

He figured that Dan was probably asleep by now, so he couldn’t possibly hear him sneaking into the kitchen and stealing his cereal.

As Phil stepped out of the room and into the kitchen he felt oddly excited. The thought of stealing something made him feel strong and invincible to an extent. 

He made his way to the cupboard on his tiptoes and silently opened it, hoping that even if Dan was awake he wouldn’t be able to hear him.

Just as he reached out to take the box of Crunchy Nuts and took them into his hand, they slipped out and fell onto the floor. 

So much for being stealthy.

At the other side of the hall a person was on their laptop reading conspiracy theories.

And to no surprise that person was Dan.

Last night Dan was so immersed into conspiracy’s that he completely disregarded sleep and took it upon himself to crack the code.

Now at half past two something ripped Dan’s thoughts away from lizard people and cloning.

He heard a sound coming from the kitchen.

Panicked, Dan turned off the laptop, and set it down.

Thousands of thought were running through his head.

From tiny rats running around in his kitchen to serial killers trying to kill him.

Dan carefully picked up the biggest book he could find in his room.

If there was a serial killer or robber in the house he could throw it at them.

After all, it was better than going out with nothing.

As he opened his door he made extra attention to close the door as quietly as he could.

Carefully making his way down the hall and into the kitchen he stepped new the door to see if he could hear something.

All that he could hear has a loud crunch.

It wasn’t that loud, but in Dan’s panicked mind it sounded more like bones snapping that food being consumed. 

‘Maybe they found Phil?’

‘What is they’re breaking his bones now?!’

‘I need to help my friend!’

As he opened the door and peeked out he could see a shadow of a person.

‘We really are going to be killed!!’

‘But what am I going to do if I can’t see anything?!

‘Why didn’t I bring some sort of light source?’

After thinking about going back to his room to retrieve his phone he figured that it was way too risky to do that.

Looking out, Dan decided to study the person.

The first thing Dan noticed was they were holding something and standing still.

‘That’s weird. It’s like they don’t even care about getting caught.’

Even though Dan was scared of getting murdered he was pretty sure that he shouldn’t just run into this person.

He should probably go to his room and call the police to come.

‘Now I just have to be as quiet as I possibly can.’

As Dan turned around and quietly headed to his room he heard another particularly loud crunch.

Startled, Dan dropped the book he was holding, causing a loud thud to be heard.

Suddenly the crunching stopped all together and nothing could be heard for a while.

For Dan the very second that he couldn’t hear anything besides his own breathing was extremely nerve wracking.

A voice could be heard from the kitchen.

“Dan?”

‘How the hell does he know my name?!’

“Is that you?”

‘Wait, is that Phil?’

“Phil?” Dan said as he walked into the kitchen only to find his best friend staring at him.

And the thing is, he had cereal in his hand.

Dan’s cereal.

“Is that my cereal?!”

“Oh, um, sorry I was hungry.”

“Hungry?! I thought that somebody was going to kill us!”

“I didn’t know you were awake.”

At that, Dan sighs and walks up to Phil.

“It’s bad enough that you’re stealing my things, but in the middle of the night with the light off?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!”

“I said I’m sorry.” Phil says as he looks down at the ground, a frown visible on his face.

“Look, it’s fine, just don’t do that again, okay?”

“Yeah,…”

“Good. Now. Give me back my cereal you twat!”

“Wait! Just one more handful and that’s it!”

“No!”

“Please?”

“No.”

After a couple minutes of bickering and scolding they were both back in their rooms.

Phil with a full stomach of cereal and Dan with an interesting thing to tweet.

The next day they didn’t talk about the incident, probably out of embarrassment.

Dan bought some new cereal and Phil apologized a couple more times, nothing was out of the ordinary from then on.

Dan wasn’t sure why he didn’t assume that it was Phil. After all, he was holding something and standing near the cupboard, there were crunching noises and so on.

It was probably from panicking too much that he misinterpreted the situation.

Well, no use thinking about it now, an experience was an experience but that one should just remain untold.

Except to Dan’s twitter followers that is.

**Author's Note:**

> idek


End file.
